


Rituals

by cat_77



Series: Gate Ministry [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their rituals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rituals

It happens every night. Actually, it happens every time they lay down together, even for a short nap. Jill thinks she’s asleep the moment her head hits the pillow, but really, she’s faking.

For Mer, the ritual is to slide under the covers, roll to her side, and snuggle into her pillow. Then she waits.

Jill lays beside her, making minute adjustments until she’s comfortable, sighs contentedly, and wraps her arm around her lover. Her head shoots up, arm with it, as she removes her radio and puts it on the stand next to the bed. Returning to her pillow, her arm starts to come down again, but instead her whole body flips over, usually taking most of the covers with her, as she double-checks the volume on the earpiece in case of any emergencies, before setting it back down again. The covers are flipped back, often either smacking Mer in the face or creating a rush of air that blows her curls over her closed eyes, as Jill lays down again. The blankets are adjusted again as Jill turns to check the safety on her gun in its holster on the chair next to the bed to prevent any embarrassing accidents like shooting her second in command should she need to come see her because the radio did not work and the base is under attack. Finally, she lays back down, tucking the blanket around them both, punching her pillow into place, and wrapping her arm around Mer once more. She may smack her lips once or twice, always a sign she’s going to steal some of McKay’s chapstick when they wake up, before placing a kiss on her lover’s shoulder, sighing one last time, and drifting off to sleep.

Then, and only then, does Mer truly fall asleep.


End file.
